srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Anew Returner
"How were A-LAWS able to tell so precisely where the Ptolemaios would be?" Anew's history is not very long, as her existence (much like her Innovater Kin) has been brief. Like the other Innovators, she was crafted by Ribbons Almark sometime during the last four years. Unlike the others, she was likely created with a specific purpose: to spy on Celestial Being. It was for this reason that she was the only Innovator crafted with a specific gender, and specific sexual organs. Like her Innovator kin, she was born and aged rapidly within an incubation chamber. After all memories of her life as an Innovator were erased, she was entrusted to Wang Liu Mei, whose recommendation earned her a position with Celestial Being as in research and development. She was later recruited to work onboard the Ptolemaios II, where she continues to work today. Background Information Unknown. Personality Traits Unlike the other Innovators, Anew Returner is not aware of her origins. Developed with female body organs for the sole purpose of playing sleeper agent for Ribbons Almark, she was programmed with a specific personality, and given no history. Her lack of a distinct origin has therefore impacted the way she interacts with others. Her quiet and polite personality is an emotional barrier to keep others away while still maintaining functioning relationships. Unable to draw upon past experiences to know how to react appropriately to particular situations, Anew intentionally holds others at arm's length to avoid getting involved in awkward circumstances. However, Anew highly values those few people who have the drive and patience to break down her emotional barriers; she fails to understand why anyone would want to get to know her any better. One would think that her good looks and ability she would not lack confidence, but she lacks the arrogance of her Innovator kin. It is probably this, more than anything, that differentiates her from the other Innovators--and it is this that allows her to fall in love and forge friendships with humans. Anew is naturally curious, and though typically quiet, will chime in with questions when a topic she is interested in comes up in conversation. Though quick to inquire about people, places, or things, she is hesitant to ask for advice. Embarrassed at her own lack of experience, she still acknowledges that despite her intellect, there are still answers that only other people and experience can provide. Her personality however, changes radically when awakened as an Innovator. Though she retains all memories and experiences she had while with Celestial being, she takes on a harsh and cold personality. Unlike her other persona, she will do anything by any means necessary for the sake of the Innovators. However, unlike her Innovator kin, she is still heavily influenced by emotions, and can still be swayed from the task at hand. It is most fortunate then, that Ribbons Almark has equipped Anew with a remote override feature. Talents & Abilities Astrophysics, mobile suit engineering, regeneration treatment, ship piloting, and cooking. Also, Quantum Brain Waves. Relationships Friendship *Lockon Stratos: After delivering a lecture to the Gundam Meister on registering for proper clearance before a leave-of-absence, the two had a conversation that changed her perception on the Cheridum pilot. He's one of the few people onboard the Ptolemy she feels genuinely comfortable around. Anew recently went on a first date with the counterfeit meister, and is beginning to think her feelings may be more than platonic. Trust *Sumeragi Lee Noriega: Anew always maintained a professional distance from the commander of the Ptolemy. It was only after Sumeragi vanished and that she wished that she had done more to help her. Now she's finally getting the chance. Well, sort of. After a heart-to-heart with Sumeragi, Anew's feels even closer to the commander. Affinity *Shiro Amada: Anew met Shiro by chance while shopping in Tokyo-02. Though the two did not speak for very long, she does feel some sort of connection with the EFA pilot. *Feldt Grace: Feldt is the closest Anew has to having a girl friend onboard the Ptolemaios. The two of them regularly work together to limit damage caused by Sumeragi... usually to little result. *Allelujah Haptism: Sometimes Al is sweet and nice. Othertimes he is crazy and bad. Anew likes him when he is sweet and nice. Ambivalence *Tieria Erde: Though Anew is not especially close to Tieria, the two of them work together as members of Celestial Being. *Bright Noa: Anew has only met him a handful of times, but he seems to be very level-headed. *Soma Peries: Soma was Anew's first encounter with an agent of the Earth Federation Alliance. Though her brusque manner of speaking caught Anew off-guard, she's grateful that Soma was willing to tell her that fellow Celestial Being member, Allelujah Haptism was alive and in EFA custody. *Setsuna F. Seiei: Though Anew is not especially close to Setsuna, the two of them worked together as members of Celestial Being before he disappeared. Caution *Teletha Testarossa: She doesn't take Commander Sumeragi seriously. :( Logs * 2010-05-03 - Anew Friendship - Anew meets Lyle at the docking bay, and the two agree to dinner. * 2010-05-03 - Talking With Revive I - Anew talks with Revive via Quantum Brainwaves. Revive makes a special request. * 2010-05-09 - Anew Experience - Anew boards the TDD-1 to question Soma regarding the whereabouts of Allelujah Haptism. * 2010-05-10 - An Apple a Day - Anew and Shiro have a chance encounter in Tokyo-02. * 2010-05-16 - Anew Learning Experience - Anew meets with Macua to ask a few questions. * 2010-05-18 - Anew Feeling - Lyle and Anew have a heart-to-heart; Lyle asks Anew out on a date. * 2010-06-01 - Welcome Back - Anew greets a recently recovered Allelujah Haptism when he awakens and offers a friendly ear. * 2010-06-06 - Family - Anew discovers Sumeragi is drinking again. * 2010-06-07 - Fraternizing - Anew and Lyle go on their first date. Category:Katharon Category:Celestial Being Category:Innovade Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Not Spies